Risk
by Telira
Summary: Ginny and Draco are taking a risk that could ruin their lives. Will they enjoy it? Will they hate it? Take a look to find out. Rated M for major mature content


**Author's notes:** Telira here, so this is my first fanfic, please be nice. Reviews would be awesome. This one is mainly smut so I warn you before you read, in case you disapprove. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter; I'm very upset at that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco pushed the redhead onto his bed, smiling to himself. Her eyes pleaded with him to stop, but no words came out of her mouth. He knew that secretly she was enjoying it. He knew that secretly she loved the risk they were both taking. He knew she wanted him. She had been giving him sly hints for a while now, so he was going to take her if she liked it or not. She did like it. He saw the excitement on her face when he took off his shirt while on his knees above her. Saw her gaze at his chest, his abs, his toned arms, lust growing in her eyes. She bit her lip.

He opened her shirt, undoing the buttons. Sitting up, she allowed him to reach around and unclasp her lace blue bra. He layed her down, leaned in and bit her neck, listening to her moan, feeling himself grow in excitement. He didn't leave a mark there, knowing that others would see. Instead he moved further down, sucking and licking on his way. When he reached her C cup breasts he took her left one in his right hand, and caressed it while sucking on her right nipple. She gasped and ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair, closing her eyes. He looked up to see her mouth parted open slightly, and decided to gently squeeze her nipple in between his thumb and index finger.

He watched her bite her lip and let out a moan. He sucked hard at part of her breast, until the spot was purple. Satisfied, he moved down to her flat stomach, where he left another mark. She watched him stand beside the bed and take off his grey pants, and only got a couple of seconds to admire his fine deep green silk boxers, before they were off too, He saw her eyes widen when she finally saw Draco Malfoy's long thick cock. It was perfect. He watched her face when he revealed himself, and smirked. He was so sexy when he did that, and she couldn't help the heat that burst to life inside her. She squirmed with anticipation. He smiled, an evil spark in his eye.

Climbing on top of her, he bought himself up to her face, and made her take it in her mouth. He closed his eyes and put his head back, melting when he felt how hot and wet her mouth was. He focused on her sucking him off and got harder. She moaned when she felt it in her mouth, and immediately felt his hands in her hair, pulling her head forward and back. Faster, faster. Draco moaned which in turn made her do the same. Right before he had to cum, he stopped her, grabbed his wand, and used it to take off her school skit and panties. He went down and kissed her shaved pussy, smiling. She had prepared for this.

He let his tongue flick over her clit and her hole. She moaned louder and wrapped her legs around his head, making his tongue go inside her, while she squeezed her own tits. Next he slipped two fingers inside, and finger fucked her, while licking her clit. She continued to moan but also arched her back, lifting her hips. For a long time they stayed like that. Draco explored her pussy, kissing it, licking it, fingering it. She came at one point, and he knew she was ready. She watched as she saw his face come up to hers, opened her legs, felt as he rubbed the head of his cock on her hole. He stared in her eyes, watching her lust grow. He plunged himself inside her, and heard her gasp. He took himself out and saw her eyes widen. She wanted it again, so he gave it to her.

He bit her, licked her tits, he sucked on her neck, but he never kissed her. He fucked her fast, giving her multiple orgasms, it was pure ecstasy. Both their bodies moved as one, with each thrust. She scratched his back, moaning his name. Her hands moved down and felt his muscles in his arms. She let her right hand roam down to his ass, and squeezed his ass cheek. He didn't really make a lot of sounds, but it didn't bother her. He watched as her tits bounced forward and backwards, his arousal growing more. He never imagined her to feel so good. He was close. Faster, and faster he fucked her, she was screaming and calling his name. She watched his eyes darken, saw his lust, saw how much he was enjoying this.

Before he came, he again stopped, and flipped her over on all fours. He kissed her ass; he licked it, and then put his cock in her pussy from behind. He grabbed her hips, and thrust, letting out the animal inside him. Yes, oh yes she screamed. Faster, she yelled. But this was for Draco, not her. So, instead, he slowed down. He heard her sigh in frustration, and smiled. She felt his hands run all over her ass, up to her back, and shivered. His hands went up to her shoulders; one hand wound through her hair, grabbed it, and pulled. The other slid back down to her hip, and held on. In less than a second he was pumping in and out of her, going so fast, fucking her wildly. He was so deep, she moaned as he repeatedly hit her G-spot. She started pushing herself back into him, making it deeper. She came so easily in this position, shed never felt this incredible.

She threw her head back, screaming as he pulled her hair, like reins. He stopped, and flipped her over again, putting himself back inside her, but this time going slow. They never broke eye contact. When he did finally cum, he closed his eyes and lowered his head, breathing hard. She felt him shake slightly, and lifted up his head with her hand so he could look at her while he came. She smiled, and allowed him to stay in her. After a while, he relaxed and layed down on top of her, resting his head next to hers. He lifted his head, and pressed his lips to hers, tasting her. To him, she tasted like strawberry bubblegum, seeing as she had been chewing it before they started. To her, he tasted like peppermint, mixed with toffee. He whispered to her that he wanted times like this again, he wanted this with her.

Ginny Weasley smiled, said she'd love that, and kissed him. There were going to be many more risks in the future.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So, like it? Hate it? Please let me know

Go on now, go review!!!


End file.
